A Human Yell in a Wolf's Howl
by Leslie4
Summary: The likelihood of a third member to join their happy family causes different reactions from Ginny and Remus. Complete!


A/N: A special thanks to my beta Shelly. Any and all mistakes are totally mine.

Ginny sat staring sightlessly at the pond behind the cottage as she ruthlessly swiped at the tears that were silently falling. She hated to cry, she hated the weakness that it represented but mostly she hated that the day had started out joyously had ended so wrong.

Remus' eyes grew concerned when he glanced up from the Daily Prophet and noticed Ginny sipping tea and eating dry toast. She'd been sick the last few days and had finally made an appointment with a Mediwitch at his insistence.

Ginny glanced up and caught her husband watching her. "I'm fine. It's probably nothing." She had her hopes and suspicions, though. "Do you meet with Hermione this afternoon?"

Remus and Hermione were working together to pass a werewolf law that would allow them to no longer be listed as magical beasts. They still must be registered with the Ministry as an Animagus is registered but they would be able to hold jobs and have the same rights as other Witches and Wizards.

"We meet at the Ministry at 2:00, but I can skive off if you need me to."

Ginny smiled, "Skive off? You? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

Remus sat up straight and put on an air of dignity, "I seem to recall I skived off on a meeting a few months ago."

Ginny's smile grew wider as she set her tea down and moved to sit in Remus' lap. She placed small kisses along his jaw line and nipped at his ear. "Mmm, I vaguely recall that."

Remus smiled and brought her lips to his. "Maybe I can jog your memory."

Ginny pulled back slightly with a rueful expression. "As much as I'd love to continue I need to get to practice or Oliver will have kittens. Remember where we left off."

"You feel well enough for practice?" Remus asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, the stomach seems to have settled a bit. You know Oliver, anything less than life threatening is not an excuse. I'm not so sure about the life threatening either." Ginny placed a quick kiss on Remus' lips before standing up. "I'll be fine. If I start to feel sick again, I'll quit. Promise."

Ginny didn't want to share her hopes just yet in case she was wrong. It wasn't anything they planned. In fact, they hadn't really talked about children, but just the thought of Remus as a father brought a dreamy smile to her lips.

She had managed to have a good Quidditch practice despite a few nausea-induced moments and even received a compliment out of Oliver Wood, which was a rarity. Ginny removed her kit and stepped under the hot shower spray. IF her suspicions were correct she'd have to let Philbert Devirill, the manager of Puddlemore United, know. She'd also need to ask the Mediwitch and Quidditch Team Doctor how long she could play.

Ginny's mind whirled as the water beat on her tired muscles. Did she want to continue to play Professional Quidditch if she were pregnant? She'd have to give it up for a time, of course, but Quidditch had been in her life for a long time she wasn't sure how she would feel if it weren't. So many things to discuss with Remus. She shook her head with a wry smile. As Charlie always said, no need to count your dragons before they're hatched.

She debated between Flooing to her appointment and Apparating. At the best of times the Floo Network caused her stomach to whirl and she wasn't sure what the effect of Apparating would have on her if she were pregnant.

"Bugger it." Ginny raised her wand and Apparated to her appointment. She figured if witches had been Apparating for centuries they'd have probably done it while pregnant.

A dark haired receptionist greeted Ginny as she entered the office. "Do you have an appointment?"

"I'm Ginny Lupin and I have a 2:30 with Mediwitch Katz."

The witch glanced down at the logs and then back up at Ginny. "Right. She's running a little behind schedule. If you'll just take a seat I'll call you when she's ready."

Ginny looked through an old copy of Quidditch Illustrated as she waited for her appointment. She grinned and shook her head as she skimmed an article on Meghan McCormack, the Keeper for Pride of Portee. The exciting life of a single female, professional Quidditch player. Ginny snorted as she remembered the "glamorous" life she had before Remus. The long hours of training, games that would last for days, the endless promotional meet and greets with Ministry Officials and the worst of the lot were the male groupies. At first, the endless stream of handsome men - men that wouldn't have given Ginevra Weasley a second look - was exciting; the thrill of showing off a handsome man on your arm was brilliant, but it got very old, very fast.

"Ginevra Lupin?"

The sound of her name being called brought Ginny out of her musings. She stood up, followed the receptionist through screening rooms and into a room where Mediwitch Katz waited.

"Well, since you're walking fine, I can assume this isn't Quidditch related?" Shelly Katz smiled at Ginny as she entered the room.

"Not this time, though I could use some more of that Achilles' Tonic," Ginny said as she sat in the chair the Mediwitch indicated.

"I'll have Karen make some up for you. So what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, probably stress, but for the last two weeks I've been nauseous. It comes and goes. Sometimes it's in the morning and other times I feel fine in the morning, but woozy in the afternoon."

A small smile tilted her lips as Shelly looked at Ginny over her half moon glasses. "Possibility of pregnancy?"

Ginny blushed a bright pink. "Maybe, but Remus and I have been very careful with our potions and spells."

A laugh escaped Shelly's lips before she could stop it. "Ginny, your mother is proof enough that nothing is a hundred percent."

"Too right."

Mediwitch Katz reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. "I can do a diagnostic spell, which will let me know the areas of concern. Pregnancy will probably be one of the diagnoses. Or you can do a simple pregnancy spell with the wand and you'll know definitely."

Ginny reached for the wand since she was relatively sure she was pregnant. "What do I need to do?"

"It's similar to a Patronus spell. If you are pregnant a rabbit will appear." At Ginny's nod, Sally continued. "Just aim it like you normally would and say 'lhiannoo'."

Ginny took a deep calming breath and willed her racing heart to slow down. "Lhianno."

A brilliant smile flashed across Shelly's features as a small silvery rabbit appeared. "I'd say congratulations are in order, Mrs. Lupin."

The room faded from view and all Ginny saw was the rabbit slowly fading into the mist. Pregnant. She was pregnant. Remus was going to be a father. Her hand automatically cupped her abdomen and she looked up into the smiling face of Mediwitch Katz. "I'm pregnant."

This was Shelly's favorite part of her job. Well, maybe second favorite, as the first was delivering the babies. "Set up a follow-up appointment with Karen and check with your team Mediwizard. You should be fine to play up until your sixth month, but I'm not an expert on the effects of Quidditch on the body."

A sudden thought struck Ginny, "Oh, is it all right to Apparate?"

"Traveling by Portkey is best, but Apparating doesn't harm the baby," Mediwitch Katz answered Ginny.

Ginny was dazed as she left the Mediwitch's office. She may have had hopes and suspicions, but the reality of the situation was setting in. She and Remus had some decisions to make, but that would be later. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of the intimate celebration she would plan for tonight to share the news.

A soft pop sounded as Ginny appeared in the front garden of the small cottage that she shared with Remus. She sighed in relief as she glanced at the wall clock in the kitchen. The hand with Remus' name on it still pointed to the Ministry of Magic. With luck, she'd have plenty of time to 'set the stage'.

Remus Apparated to the pond behind the cottage after leaving Hermione at the Ministry. He needed a chance to collect his thoughts and calm down before he went inside to Ginny. Remus knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up like he had. There were generations of prejudice that he and Hermione had to fight through, but he really hadn't expected to face as many roadblocks to the passing of the law as they were currently facing.

By the kindness of others he had found employment, so he was able to contribute to the household earnings. Remus didn't want the legislation just for himself but for others like him and the children of werewolves. What kind of life would they have if their parents were considered less than human?

He and Ginny hadn't discussed children and the thought of a little red headed pixie filled him with such love and yearning. Remus remembered all the arguments and hurt feelings that he and Ginny had worked through before their marriage. She had been so young and even though she had gone through hell she still retained a core of innocence. It was that core that overlooked their myriad disadvantages and saw only the positive. For every argument he had against, she had had three for.

A small smile forced its way through his negative thoughts as he remembered when she'd brought in a scale and weights. She told him to put a weight in for every objection they would face. Ginny had waited patiently while he had counted the objections off, placing a weight for each one on one side of the scale. His heart had dropped as the scale tipped further and further down. When he was finished Ginny gave a small enigmatic smile, opened her pouch and dumped all her weights on the positive side.

"We love each other and that's all that matters. The defeat of Voldemort proved what a powerful weapon love is. If it could save Harry as a baby and defeat the Dark Lord as an adult, surely it'll get us through any difficulties we'll face."

His defenses had crumbled at her softly spoken declaration.

Remus' brow furrowed in concern as his thoughts turned to Ginny and her appointment with the Mediwitch. He turned to face the cottage and the creases on his forehead smoothed out as the aroma of food drifted through the open window. Ginny must be feeling better if she was cooking dinner.

His smile broadened as he stepped over the threshold and saw the room carefully set with flowers and candles. The memory of the morning conversation and activity caused a small sensation of pleasure to travel down his spine. It looked like Ginny wanted to continue where they had left off that morning. Carefully avoiding the squeaky plank in the floor, Remus made his way to the kitchen where he could hear Ginny puttering about.

Ginny jumped when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. Remus' soft chuckle brought a smile to her lips and she turned around in his embrace. "Git."

"Is that any way to greet your husband?"

"It is if your husband sneaks up on you." Ginny looked into Remus' eyes and didn't see a twinkle that normally accompanied his smiles. "It didn't go well at the Ministry?"

Remus inwardly sighed. This was one of those times he wished Ginny didn't know him so well. "It didn't, but I don't want to ruin the evening. Tell me, love, what did the Mediwitch say?"

Ginny allowed him to change the subject. He'd tell her when he was ready and like Harry, it wouldn't do any good to prod him to talk. She had planned on telling him their good news after dinner, but Remus looked like he could use the distraction.

She gave him a small squeeze around the waist before stepping back. Ginny wanted to see the expression on his face when she told him.

"Shelly felt my symptoms were fairly common and she had me perform a spell to confirm her diagnosis."

Remus' began to slowly relax as he noticed the slight twinkle in Ginny's eyes. "What kind of spell?"

Ginny cocked her head to the side and bit her lips nervously. "Lhianno."

He blinked. Surely he hadn't heard correctly. "L-lhianno?"

The grin grew wider as Ginny noticed the realization hit Remus. "Yep."

"Pregnant? You're pregnant? How is that possible?" Remus began to pace in the tiny space.

Ginny's joy faded as she watched Remus pace. "Remus?"

Remus turned to look at Ginny. "How could you let this happen?" All his doubts, fears and insecurities were rushing through him.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "How could I let this happen? If I'm not mistaken, you had a hand in this as well. A very loud participation, if I remember correctly."

"Don't be childish," Remus snapped.

The color faded from Ginny's face. Childish? Would he always see her that way? She'd thought they had gotten over his doubts about their ages. His fears about their ostracism from society. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she had just buried her head in the sand and their love wouldn't be enough.

Remus wished he could recall the words as soon as they left his mouth. His heart constricted in his chest as he watched Ginny's pained expression. He had let his fears and doubts rule his emotions and had lashed out blindly. He loved Ginny to the depth of his soul, but his insecurities were just as deep.

Ginny tried to work through the hurt and the anger of Remus' reaction, but his words kept echoing through her mind. She wrapped her arms protectively around herself and took a step back.

He died inside when he saw her take a step back and wrap her arms around her waist as if she were protecting their child from him. "Ginny, love, please."

She wouldn't let him see her cry and she needed to cool down before she did something that she would regret. Ignoring Remus' plea, she stormed out of the cottage and slammed the door for good measure.

Remus slid to the floor in frustration, with his head in his hands.

Ginny had worked through her anger and hurt with some de-gnoming and broom flying, which left only sadness. She swiped at her tears again and placed her hand over the tiny life inside her. "It'll be okay, little one. Your dad loves you, he just can't see it yet."

Remus' heart broke as he heard Ginny's whisper. "Gin?"

Her shoulder's slumped at the sound of Remus' voice. Ginny knew they would have to talk sooner or later, but she had hoped for later. "I don't really feel like arguing anymore."

He sat down beside her and took it as a good sign that she didn't pull away when he entwined his fingers with hers. "I hate fighting with you, too. God, Ginny I'm sorry. I love you. I love this life that we've created together. It… it's just that I'm scared."

Ginny's thumb absently stroked his hand. "I'm scared, too. What if I lose my job over this? I can't even take care of plants, how am I supposed to take care of our child?"

Remus put his finger over Ginny's lips to silence her. "You'll be an excellent mother. Look how well you take care of your nieces and nephews." He took a deep breath and continued, "The Ministry delayed the hearing of Hermione's motion for another six months today. Sometimes it feels like we're fighting a lost cause. What will our child think when the kids tease him that his father isn't really human but a magical beast? How will she react to her dad missing out on events that happen on a full moon?"

"He'll put a Bat Bogey Hex even stronger than mine on anyone that would dare criticize his dad. She'll know that her dad is with her in spirit even when he can't be there in person."

Remus moved his other hand to cradle Ginny's abdomen. "I'm going to be a father."

Ginny looked up into his eyes and saw the love and awe that she had hoped to see when she told him the news earlier. She giggled when Remus suddenly jumped up and shouted to the moon, "I'm going to be a father!"


End file.
